La Bestia
by Esteicy
Summary: La sangre inocente derramada hace nacer a la Bestia, la Guerra es puesta en las garras del inmortal. Este fic participa en el reto "Los jinetes del Apocalipsis" del foro Groovy mutations.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, exceptuando a June, lo demás es propiedad de Marvel y Fox._

 **Hola gente de FF, aquí vengo a última hora a dejar mi fic de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. El reto consistía en centrarnos en un jinete, yo elegí a Logan, ya sé que él no fue jinete (o eso creo, no sé si en lo cómics llegó a serlo), pero me permití algunas libertades creativas.**

 **Para que se entienda mejor aclararé algunos puntos, el contexto es el inicio de la guerra con los Centinelas, situándonos en un WI que dicta ¿Y si Apocalipsis hubiera llegado para guiar a sus "hijos" en la lucha contra los humanos? en resumen, mezclo un poco de DotFP con Apocalipsis, espero que saliera bien.**

 **Sin más ¡A leer mis amores!**

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Logan mientras cargaba el cuerpo inerte de la morena, su respiración era dificultosa y su garganta dolía, la cara de "su niñita" estaba salpicada de sangre fresca, sus ojos azules permanecían cerrados para siempre, y sus manos se encontraban entrecruzadas sobre la herida en su vientre.

El hombre sintió en su pecho una punzada agónica y venenosa, era una tortura que superaba a cualquiera que hubiera vivido antes en su muy larga vida…cargar el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de su única hija, no se comparaba con cualquier otro dolor.

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras temblaba de rabia y de impotencia, June apenas tenía diecinueve años, había tanto para ella en el futuro…quizás enamorarse, quizás casarse y darle la alegría de ser abuelo…y todo eso se le había sido negado de la forma más brutal, asesinándola a sangre fría. Los culpables todavía respiraban, los causantes de su dolor estaban a salvo muy lejos de allí, los que había creado esas asquerosas maquinas capaces de acabar con cuanto mutante desearan, ahora estaban en sus hogares y lejos de sus garras.

— _Oh, que lamentable es tu perdida, mi niño_ —dijo una voz extrañamente suave que hizo al hombre levantar la mirada, aferrando todavía el cuerpo de la menor.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —gruñó con desconfianza mientras miraba al ser que se había manifestado repentinamente ante él, a sus espaldas habían un joven con alas de ángel, una mujer de cabellos verdes y un sujeto en una especie de traje rojo.

— _He recibido muchos nombre, mi niño, eso no es lo importante ahora…veo tu lamentable perdida y comprendo tu dolor, toda esa ira acumulada que clama por venganza…yo te ofrezco la satisfacción de cumplirla_ —extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro, pero este seguía reacio.

—Explícate —las personas a sus espaldas no parecían felices con sus modales tan rudos, pero él no le debía respeto a un completo extraño.

— _Los que ves conmigo son mis seguidores…mis jinetes…juntos destruiremos este mundo tóxico, en donde mis hijos no pueden vivir en paz, para luego construir uno mejor…erradicaremos a esa especie asquerosa que tiene el descaro de enfrentarnos…yo tengo el poder para hacerlo, mis muchas vidas me lo han obsequiado_ —explicó con la calma de un maestro dictando un pasaje de la Biblia a sus alumnos.

—¿Erradicar a los humanos? —preguntó como si le hubiera contado un mal chiste—. Tú estás demente —escupió sin importarle las miradas penetrantes de los "jinetes".

— _Claro que no, sólo piénsalo ¿acaso estas criaturas conocen algo diferente al miedo? Le temen a todo aquello que no comprenden, y su miedo los lleva a odiar…y a crear armas para acabar con eso que odian_ —señaló el lugar marcado por las huellas del enfrentamiento que él y su hija habían tenido con aquel centinela—. _Sólo crean devastación, yo estoy aquí para purificar este mundo_ —Logan empezó a mostrar interés por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no apareciste antes de que esto ocurriera? —preguntó con rencor mirando el cadáver de su hija.

— _Desearía haberlo hecho, mi niño, se nota que era una fiera guerrera…pero lamentablemente no pude llegar a tiempo para salvar su vida…ahora sólo queda vengarla_ —y entonces volvió a ofrecerle la mano.

El mutante dudó, pensando en el Profesor y todas sus enseñanzas, pensando en los chicos de la mansión y en lo decepcionados que estarían si aceptaba semejante oferta. Pero luego recordó que la gran mayoría de ellos ya no estaba, y todo era por culpa de esos mismos a los que alguna vez intentaron proteger, ese sujeto tenía razón…los humanos sólo sabían devastar y destruir lo que no comprendían ¡Estaba harto de ser tolerante con ellos! ¡Por su culpa había perdido a los que amaba, incluyendo a su hija!

Ya era suficiente de esas tonterías, los homo sapiens conocerían a la bestia, él sería su peor pesadilla…la venganza llegaría de una vez por todas. Y dejando el cuerpo de June en el suelo con el mayor de los cuidados, se puso de pie y estrechó la mano del ente, sintiendo como en sus venas corría un poder casi divino, gruñó con fiereza mientras se arrodillaba tratado de soportar esa sensación tan extraña que se debatía entre el dolor insoportable y el placer cálido, cuando fue soltado sólo sonrió.

— _Bienvenido mi jinete de la Guerra…mi Wolverine_ —dijo con solemnidad Apocalipsis.

Entonces el inconfundible sonido de sus garras llenó el ambiente y aceptó con orgullo su nuevo título.

 **No sé si quedó bien...eso lo decidirán ustedes, supongo. Creo que no fue mi mejor trabajo, a decir verdad u.u**

 **Un pequeño reto ¿son capaces de adivinar quienes eran los otros jinetes? les daré una pista, eran los de la muerte, peste y hambre respectivamente.**

 **¡Espero que le gustara, si fue así un review sería de mucha ayuda! :3**


End file.
